Charlie Brown Pan
This is Silvia Cassani's New Spoof and Parody of Disney's Peter Pan (1953). CAST: Peter Pan - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) Tinker Bell - Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts) Wendy Darling - Peppermint Patty (Peanuts) John Darling - Schroeder (Peanuts) Michael Darling - Linus Van Pelt (Peanuts) Nana - Snoopy (Peanuts) Mary Darling - Queen Leah (Sleeping Beauty) George Darling - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) Captain Hook - Prof. Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) Mr. Smee - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) Tick Tock the Crocodile - Mama T-Rex (Ice Age 3 - Dawn of the Dinosaurs) Hook's Pirates - Tavern Men (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) Singing Pirate with Accordion - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) Pirate with Kettle - Hopper (A Bug's Life) The Lost Boys - Poppy, Biggie, Satin & Chenille, Guy Diamond and DJ Suki (Trolls) Indians - The Bergens (Trolls) Red-Haired Mermaid - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Yellow-Haired Mermaid - Cinderella (Cinderella (1950)) Black-Haired Mermaid - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Tiger Lily - Marcie (Peanuts) The Indian Chief - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) Indian Squaw - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) Brave and Squaw - Ben and Holly (Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom) Brave's Mother-in-Law - Mrs. Elf (Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom) SCENES: Charlie Brown Pan Part 1 - Opening Credits (The Second Star to the Right) Charlie Brown Pan Part 2 - Meet the Darling Family Charlie Brown Pan Part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow Charlie Brown Pan Part 4 - Charlie Brown Chases His Shadow/Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty Meet Charlie Brown Pan Part 5 - Linus and Schroeder meet Charlie Brown/Lucy Van Pelt in a Sulky Mood Charlie Brown Pan Part 6 - Charlie Brown Teaches the Children to Fly (You Can Fly) Charlie Brown Pan Part 7 - Meet Prof. Ratigan and the Tavern Men/Fidget VS T-Rex Charlie Brown Pan Part 8 - Prof. Ratigan Attacks Charlie Brown and the Darling Children Charlie Brown Pan Part 9 - Meet The Lost Trolls/Lucy Van Pelt tries to kill Peppermint Patty Charlie Brown Pan Part 10 - (Following The Leader)/Captured by The Bergens Charlie Brown Pan Part 11 - Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty meet the Mermaids/Prof. Ratigan kidnaps Marcie Charlie Brown Pan Part 12 - Charlie Brown Tricks Prof. Ratigan/Charlie Brown saves Marcie Charlie Brown Pan Part 13 - Prof. Ratigan's Next Plan Charlie Brown Pan Part 14 - (What Makes The Red Man Red)/Lucy Van Peltnapped Charlie Brown Pan Part 15 - Lucy Van Pelt Helps Prof. Ratigan Charlie Brown Pan Part 16 - Big Chief Charlie Brown/I Had a Mother Once Charlie Brown Pan Part 17 - (Your Mother and Mine)/Captured by Prof. Ratigan Charlie Brown Pan Part 18 - (The Elegant Captain Hook)/A Bomb! Charlie Brown Pan Part 19 - Charlie Brown Cares About Lucy Van Pelt Charlie Brown Pan Part 20 - Charlie Brown VS Prof. Ratigan/Prof. Ratigan the Codfish Charlie Brown Pan Part 21 - Home Again Charlie Brown Pan Part 22 - Ending Credits Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel Category:A Fandom User